Living on a prayer
by XxmunchitasxoxoxX
Summary: The Cullens get drunk.. summary inside! :D


Living in a prayer.

Summary: well.. the Cullens get drunk.. that's all I can say.. Oh! And Its Jacob and Renesme's engagement party. Jacob just proposed 2 months ago. And the Pack and the Cullens don't hate each other anymore.

* * *

Bella Cullen has never had a hangover when she was a human. Yes, That's right NEVER. But she really never wanted to try. Edward Cullen on the other hand, ( Bella's Husband) did have a drink or two.. okay.. maybe more.. but he was never the typ- Oh nevermind1 He loved beer! Though hes parents didn't know that he drank. Too make this shorter, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlise and Esme, have had a beer or two, but they didn't go over board. And now that they're vampires, they never decided ,or even imagined that they will drink beer again!

It all began when Jacob and Renesme (Nessie) got engaged. They decided to throw a party. To celebrate the happiness of the half vamp and werewolf. (Kinda weird right?) Well, they made a lot of food. and bought beer for the pack, and their human friends. But it never came through theirs minds.. that vampires can get drunk. It all started normal. The Cullens except Nessie, who ate the food, didn't want to eat. That's their usual thing. So everyone was used to it. But then when the beer was passed around, Bella got one and to everyone's surprise, she drank it.

"What?" she asked with an innocent look.

"You do know your _drinking_ beer? Are you out of your mind? Bella!" Edward hissed at her. Only to find Emmett doing the same.

" _Try it! Edward!_" Both Emmett and Bella thought. Edward shook his head.

"No."

"Jasper? You want?" Bella tossed him a beer. But Carlise caught it.

"I'm up for one." he simply said and took a sip.

" _Well.. damnnn.. Edward! Try!_" he thought. Edward shot him a dark look.

"Well, thanks for not sharing.. "Esme scolded at her husband and "children". " Jacob, can you pass me one?" Jacob looked at Nessie with a confused and shocked face. Nessie just shrugged.

"S-sure" he stuttered, passing a bottle to Esme.

"Thanks.. Jacob." She smiled sweetly at him. He looked at Edward.

_"Erm.. So.. I know this is a weird question.. but.. why aren't you stopping them?" _he thought. Edward looked at him and shrugged.

"Weirdos." Jacob mumbled. Renesme shook her head in agreement. Her mom was acting weird today.

"Mom, are you okay?" she asked Bella.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be okay?" she replied slightly confused.

"Well, to start of your-" Nessie began, but stopped when she saw her aunt Rosalie, grabbing 3 bottles of beer, and handing them to Jasper and Alice and one for herself. "Never mind." she mumbled. Nessie, Jacob and the rest of the pack and Billy starred at the Cullens as if they were a movie. A funny movie. They knew Edward will never do something out of the ordinary. But they were surprised when they saw him shrug and grab the bottle and take a huge sip from it. That's when they saw that the Cullens are officially crazy.

" I think my in-laws are going to be weirdos..." Jacob told Billy after the Cullens third drink.

" I think my family went nuts!" Nessie said banging her head in Jacobs shoulder. The Cullens were drunk by their 5th drink. And it was a bad time to turn on the radio.

_"Once upon a time, not so long ago..''_

"Oh my god! I havent heard this song in years!" Carlise and Esme cried out.

Then, they started singing.

_"Tommy used to work on the docks. Unions been on strike _He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough"

They all started gigglinq like crazy while the others looked at the Cullens. They were a bit freaked out.

"_Gina works the diner all day Working for her man, she brings home her pay For love - for love_" Bella and Alice joined Carlise and Esme.

" _She says: We've got to hold on to what we've got It doesn't make a difference If we make it or not We've got each other and that's a lot For love - we'll give it a shot_. " Edward sang along with them.

"Are u recording it Dad?" Jacob asked looking at them with an amused expression.

" Wouldn't miss recording it! This is so going to be Your wedding gift! " he responded.

"Ohh We're half way there Woah Livin' on a prayer Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear Livin' on a prayer ." The 5 sang in the background.

"You better not put it on the web!" Nessie growled.

" Nah, i'll just it to threaten them." Jake said with a big evil smirk. Nessie just rolled her eyes.

" You are going to have so much fun with that video."

" Yeah, yeah. Shush! Rose is gonna sing! " Nessie smiled and paid attention to her family.

_" __Tommy's got his six string in hock Now he's holding in what he used To make it talk - so tough, it's tough __Gina dreams of running away When she cries in the night_ .." she sand and was soon singing with Emmett.

_"__Tommy whispers: Baby it's okay, someday We've got to hold on to what we've got 'Cause it doesn't make a difference-"_

_"__If we make it or not We've got each other and that's a lot For love - we'll give it a shot!" _Jasper sang along.

_"We're half way there__,Whoa Livin' on a prayer Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear Livin' on a prayer Livin' on a prayer We've got to hold on ready or not You live for the fight when that'ssss all that you've got Ohh We're half way theWhoaaah Livin' on a prayer Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear Woah Livin' on a prayer" _The Cullens sang and danced like crazy. And after a while, they started laughing, and you know the feeling you have when you extremely drunk? You either get mad or sad and cry. Well, the guys started crying while the girls started getting mad. And trust me, it wasn't as entertaining.

"JACOB BLACK! ARE YOU RECORDING THIS!" Bella screeched. She rand at full speed and was about to hit Jacob when Edward got in the way.

_" _Love calm down! He's not doing anything bad!" he said trying to calm her down.

" SHUT UP EDWARD!" She growled. Nessie raised her eyebrow. And Jacob tried to hide his smile. While Edward was frozen for half a second.

" You.. you.. yelled at me!" He cried, although no tears came out. He sat on the floor "crying" .

" God! Men are such babies!" Alice and Rosalie said in frustration.

Jasper, sensing Edwards sadness, started 'crying" , thus making all the men cry. The girls got mad and started yelling even more! And Jacob kept on recording it.

"Are they almost done?" Seth whispered. They were all scared to move. They were afraid that the vampires will do something stupid.

"I dont know Seth!" Paul responded, before they all fell asleep.

A couple of hours later... like around 10 am. Everyone woke up to find the vampires laying on the floor, whining.

" I wanna sleep! My head hurts!" came out of everyone's mouth.

" But.. what exactly happened here?" Bella asked in pain.

Jacob, Renesme and his pack started laughing.

" WATCH FOR YOURSELF!" they yelled out laughing, and they left leaving the t.v with the tape there.

Moments later...

" OHMYGOSH!"

* * *

Hehe.. i loved writing this! :D Please Review!


End file.
